


we were both young

by takubi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takubi/pseuds/takubi
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun is the class’ Romeo and Juliet.





	

“ _We were both young when I first saw you_.” Baekhyun who is copying the notes their professor written on the blackboard suddenly starts singing; his bright masculine voice fills the quiet room. He pauses for a moment and places his pen on the center of his notebook and closes it.

He then abruptly stands up; his chair scrapes against the tiled floor with a screech garnering everyone’s attention in the room. The brown haired boy closes his eyes and clasps his hands together. “ _I close my eyes and the flashback starts…_ ”

“ _I'm standing there…”_ He steps on his chair and ascends to his table, kicking the eraser in the process which hit Sehun on the back of his head. “Ouch.”

 _“On a balcony in summer air_.” He continues, waving his hand dramatically in the air in slow motion.

He elegantly descends down the table with Jongin holding his hand to guide him like a gentleman that he is. “ _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._ ”

Chanyeol tucks his white towel in front of his collar, making a makeshift ascot. He stands up from his sit and goes to the front of the teacher’s table. “ _See you make your way through the crowd._ ”

Baekhyun inched closer to Chanyeol. The taller guy leans forward until their foreheads touch, they grin at each other. “ _And say, ‘Hello.’_ ” The smaller boy plays with his collar. “ _Little did I know.._.”

“There they go again with their stand-up comedy act.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in irritation. On contrary, everyone’s either confused or amused at the two.

Baekhyun detaches himself from Chanyeol and does the run-devil-run dance as he run around the table, Chanyeol follows suit. “ _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, ‘Stay away from Juliet!_ ’”

“ _And I was crying on the staircase,”_ While clutching his invisible skirt of his nonexistent gown, he makes a beeline to the sliding window Jongin just opened, he outstretches his hand outside. His hair was pushed back by the blowing wind, his uniform sways along the moving air. “ _Begging you, ‘please don't go!_ ’” He turns and presses his back on the wall and slowly slides down. “ _And I said..._ ”

Baekhyun jumps up and snaps his finger as he sings: “ _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_.” He jogs on his place, wiggling his perky butt.

“ _You'll be the prince,_ ” He points at the tall handsome guy sitting casually on the teacher’s table. “And I'll be the princess,” He points his index fingers on his cheeks.

“ _It's a love story, baby, just say… ‘Yes’._ ” Baekhyun ends his song in a whisper. He tiptoes and kisses Chanyeol. _Pop!_ Jongin pops the party popper, the confettis scatter everywhere around the room. Sehun sneezes loudly, he inhaled some glitters.

 

 

And just like that, Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were dating secretly for two years, comes out to the class. Tired of being sweet and saying love confessions to each other as a joke. They can hear the cheers of their friends and the girls’ complains but they can’t hear them, they couldn’t care less, they’re on their own bubble. They curtsied in front of everyone then Chanyeol carried Baekhyun like a princess out of the room.

 

 

Sehun grimaced. “Wait, was that some kind of April Fool’s prank or something?”

“Your birth month is April. Your life is a joke, Sehun.” Kyungsoo snaps at him. Annoyed that he’s the one who’s gonna clean the mess his friends made because he’s the cleaner of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> (posted this on april 1 on aff) omg im so sorry i just had to lololol happy april fools’ day everyone!  (hopefully jongin helps kyungsoo w the cleaning /cackles)


End file.
